Abstract: A molecular imaging initiative has been underway at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-Chapel Hill) for the recent several years. Specifically, with the recent expansion of the UNC Biomedical Research Imaging Center (BRIC) radiochemistry program, there is an ever increasing need for PET focused research in both preclinical and clinical areas at UNC. Indeed, our small animal PET/CT scanners have been a valuable research tool for basic and translational research by investigators from a broad range of clinical and basic science departments and schools, and in a wide variety of investigation areas. Unfortunately, our current small animal PET/CT scanner is outdated and lacks the desired imaging capabilities needed for many research projects. Specifically, the deficiencies include but not limited to the inability for whole body dynamic scan, the limited resolution and sensitivity, and slow CT acquisition process, etc. More seriously, this system has been extremely unreliable with 423 hours downtime in the past 12 month. We urgently need to enhance PET imaging capability by replacing the current scanner. This proposal requests fund for the acquisition of a small animal PET/CT system for use at UNC BRIC, as a shared research tool for users in UNC BRIC, Lineberger Cancer Center, School of Pharmacy, and School of Medicine. Moreover, investigators from nearby universities (such as NC State University) will also benefit from this technology. Indeed, with dedicated clinical PET/CT scanner available for research at UNC BRIC, it is essential to obtain the corresponding small animal imaging counterparts with cutting edge technology, which will seamlessly integrates preclinical PET/CT research with clinical research studies. The requested nanoScan PET/CT will be used by investigators in the fields of medicine, cardiology, neurology, biochemistry, molecular biology, and pharmaceutical sciences. Addition of the nanoScan PET/CT will significantly increase the productivity of UNC investigators who are working in various areas of basic and translational research (including cancer, neuro, and diabetic research), enabling access to in vivo systems to evaluate fundamental biological processes. The discoveries and advancements made by our investigators will ultimately have a direct positive impact on public health.